


Chasing the Twilight

by rubylily



Category: Toji no Miko | Katana Maidens
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Introspection, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: When Mai is injured during a mission, she reflects on her duty as a Toji and her feelings for Sayaka.





	Chasing the Twilight

Pain seared throughout Mai's body, and darkness overtook her vision. Someone's screams filled her ears, but that voice grew fainter and fainter as she fell. What was she doing? Oh, yes, a routine aradama mission. It had been such a simple mission too, but then a piece of the fallen aradama had broken off and tried to attach an unsuspecting Toji, and Mai hadn't had any time to activate _utsushi_ before pushing her teammate out of the way.

Her blade cut through something moist and dark, but something sharp also slashed her side, and she hadn't realized the color of blood could be so vivid.

The life of a Toji was never easy, she knew, but as a leader it was her duty to protect her teammates, no matter what.

The pain in her side seemed to dull, and she drifted through dreamlike darkness. She was still alive, wasn't she? Maybe she was only dreaming. After facing the netherworld and Princess Tagitsu, she couldn't die so easily to a routine aradama. But nothing about battling aradama was routine, she told herself. Even with _utsushi_ , the life of a Toji was uncertain and dangerous, and with each mission young girls risked death to protect this country. That was the fate Mai was proud to bear.

She glanced down at her bloodstained hands clutching her okatana tightly. The world had almost ended, had almost been consumed by Princess Tagitsu and the netherworld, but the world was saved, and Kanami and Hiyori had returned. All was normal again.

But nothing was normal for Toji burdened with a destiny of battle.

Mai fell to her knees as she held her okatana to her chest, and the cold darkness threatened to suffocate her. She had to be strong. She would be leader to a new generation of Toji, so she couldn't fall now. Not like this. There was still so much more she had to do. Her friends were waiting for her, and she had promised Sayaka…

"Mai?"

As that soft voice touched her ears, Mai slow forced her eyes open, and Sayaka sat beside her, pale eyes full with worry. The scent of hospital cleanliness filled her nose, and as she raised her hand, Sayaka gently clasped it between hers. "Sayaka-chan?" Mai said, finally finding her voice.

Sayaka's expression softened, and her relief was clear as day. "You were injured during your last mission, and you've been out for an entire day."

Mai sat up, and she felt a dull throbbing in her bandaged side. "Have you been with me this whole time?" she asked, eying Sayaka's new uniform; even though Sayaka had been part of the new Elite Guard for nearly a year, that uniform was still such a stark contrast to her former school uniform.

Sayaka nodded. "I got special permission."

A blush rose to Mai's cheeks, and she was forced to lower her gaze. She and Sayaka had been busier than usual with separate Toji duties lately, but as both had free time coming soon, Mai had promised to spend time with Sayaka and bake cookies with her. Mai's chest tightened; of all the times she had to go and get herself injured…!

"Mai." Sayaka's voice was quiet. "Does your wound still hurt?"

"No, I'm fine." Mai shook her head and tried to smile. "It's just that we might not have any time together now because I got careless."

"You were protecting a teammate," Sayaka said quickly. "That isn't careless."

Mai touched her injured side and winced. "I really was looking forward to making cookies with you," she whispered.

A faint smile came upon Sayaka's lips, and she reached into her pocket to take out a small bag wrapped with a pink ribbon. "I snuck these in," she said, holding out the bag of cookies for Mai. "I made them myself, so they're probably not very good, but…"

"Thank you," Mai said as she opened the bag. Most of the cookies were crumbling and some appeared burnt, but she picked one and gently bit into it. "It's delicious."

Sayaka's expression brightened, and hope was clear in her violet eyes. Her gaze seemed brighter these days, and Mai hadn't noticed how beautiful that shade of violet was before.

For a little bit Mai and Sayaka shared the cookies in silence, and Mai watched Sayaka carefully. Sayaka was still quiet, but she wasn't as timid and sullen as she had been when Mai had first met her. Forced to endure cruel experiments by Renpu's principal - Mai couldn't imagine all the pain Sayaka had suffered. The very idea of accepting an aradama's inhuman powers still frightened Mai to her core, and she wanted to ensure Sayaka and other Toji would never again be forced to endure such inhumane experiments again.

"Sayaka-chan," Mai said carefully, "do you regret becoming a Toji?"

"Not at all." Sayaka's answer was immediate. "Because I can be with you."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Sayaka reached out to touch Mai's face, and her calloused hand was warm. "You saved me. I became a Toji because I wanted to protect others, and when I met you, I remembered that."

Mai pressed her hand against Sayaka's. "That is the divine duty of Toji."

"It's dangerous, and when you were hurt, I was so worried." Sayaka touched Mai's shoulder to pull herself closer. "But you're strong, Mai, and that's why I…"

Mai's body grew warm, and her heart raced. Sayaka was so close to her now, and her eyelashes were surprisingly long and her lips bright and pink, Mai couldn't help but notice. "S-Sayaka-chan?"

Sayaka was still another tense moment, and she pressed her lips against Mai's.

Mai's mind went blank at the moment of that kiss, and then suddenly everything was clear. The life of a Toji was unpredictable, but of this she could finally be certain. Sayaka's lips were a little clumsy, but also warm and soft, and Mai took Sayaka's slender yet strong frame into her arms.

When their lips parted, Sayaka rested her forehead against Mai's shoulder. "We can always make cookies together another time," she said. "And I'll stay with you until you recover."

Mai threaded her fingers through Sayaka's pale hair, and her heart calmed. "Thank you, Sayaka-chan," was all she could say, but it was enough for now.


End file.
